kingdomheartsfandomcom_af-20200214-history
Kasteel van drome
. }} '' |BBSnormalname=Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo |BBSnormalfile=Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo KHBBS.ogg‎ |BBSbattlename=Castle Escapade |BBSbattlefile=Castle Escapade KHBBS.ogg ||KHXnormalname=Peaceful Hearts ||KHXnormalfile=Peaceful Hearts KHBBS.ogg |KHXbattlename=Castle Escapade |KHXbattlefile=Castle Escapade KHBBS.ogg }} Kasteel van drome (engels: Castle of Dreams) is 'n wêreld wat in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts Union χ verskyn. Dit is gebaseer op die Disney-film, . Stellings en gebiede Binne die Kasteel (屋敷前 Yashikimae?, lett. "Mansion"), waar Lady Tremaine, Anastasia, Drizella, en (voorheen) Cinderella woon, is die Klerekaskamer (衣装部屋 Ishō Heya?, lett. "Dressing Room"). Cinderella se kamer (シンデレラの部屋 Shinderera no Heya) is aan die klerekaskamer gekoppel. Jaq en die ander muise het Muisgate gebou (ねずみの通り道 Nezumi no Tōrimichi, lett. "Mouse Passages") om deur die kasteel te navigeer. Die enigste uitgang van die kasteel is die Bos (屋敷はずれの森 Yoshikihazure no Mori, lett. "Forest deur die herehuis"). Gaan reguit na die Palace Courtyard ((城門広場 lett. "Castle Gate Square"?). As een gaan reguit en 'n paar trappe, kom jy tot die Korridor (廊下 Roka). Weereens gaan reguit, die korridor lei tot die Foyer (大階段 Daikaidan?, lett. "Grand Staircase"). Van hier af is daar twee maniere om te gaan; óf gaan die groot trap of regs op. Op die trap gaan jy na die Ballroom (大広間 Ōhiroma, lett. "Ontvangsaal") waar Cinderella en Prince Charming hul romantiese dans gedeel het. Gaan regs lei na die Passage (正面通路 Shōmen Tsūro). Opgevolg deur die Passage lei uiteindelik na die Antechamber (控え室 Hikaeshitsu). Die enigste ander uitgang lei na die Ballroom-balkon, van hier af kan spring tot die belangrikste vlak van die ballroom bereik. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep'' ''Tussen Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep en Kingdom Hearts'' Die Heartless het uiteindelik die Kasteel van Drome binnegeval om Cinderella te ontvoer, een van die sewe Prinsesse van Hart wat nodig was om die Finale Sleutelgat oop te maak vir die deur na duisternis. Toe Cinderella geneem is, het die Heartless die hart van die wêreld geëet, dit vernietig en die oorskot na die Realm of Darkness gestuur. Dit het Aqua se aandag gevang, wat aangeval is deur die Dark Hide wat in die bos gevestig het. Toe sy hom verslaan het, was Aqua geskok en verskrik deur die volgende sight wat haar gewag het: die Kasteel van drome. Aqua het voortgegaan deur die Kasteel-town, om klok ratte te vind om die klok tot middernag terug te spoel om die pad na die kasteel te herstel. Soos sy dit gedoen het, het Aqua op haar laaste avontuur gereflekteer en gewonder oor haar vriende. Toe sy die kasteel bereik het, het Aqua 'n spook van Terra uit sy tyd in die wêreld gevind. Hy het haar laat wonder wat gebeur het met almal wat daar gewoon het.Storie-skakel: -Kingdom Hearts 0.2 Birth by Sleep -A fragmentary passage- Toe die deur tot duisternis uiteindelik verseël is, is die wêreld herstel. Karakters File:Cinderella (Rags) KHBBS.png|Cinderella File:Prince Charming KHBBS.png|Prince Charming File:Fairy Godmother KHBBS.png|Fairy Godmother File:Jaq KHBBS.png|Jaq File:Lady Tremaine KHBBS.png|Lady Tremaine File:Anastasia KHBBS.png|Anastasia File:Drizella KHBBS.png|Drizella File:Lucifer KHBBS.png|Lucifer File:Grand Duke KHBBS.png|Grand Duke File:Perd KHBBS.png|Cinderella se perde *Cinderella se perd, Major, verskyn in sy koetsier vorm op Cinderella se pampoen/koets in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep. *'Die Koning' word genoem in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep, maar hy verskyn nie fisies nie. Vyande Heartless Unversed Ander File:Lucifer KHBBS.png|'Lucifer' Gallery File:Forest KHBBS.png|Die bos na die kasteel van drome Trivia * Kasteel van drome (eng.Castle of Dreams) is baie soortgelyk aan Wonderland in die sin dat Ventus en Aqua grootte kan krimp en dat daar ander geheime ingange is. Terwyl Aqua deur die Fairy-Godmoeder gekrimp word, bly dit onbekend hoe Ventus gekrimp het, want hy wonder self hoe dit gebeur het. * In die vroeë trailer, word Ventus gewys om na die Castle Entrance te kyk, met ontsag as Cinderella-benaderings, maar in die werklike spel gebeur hierdie toneel nooit. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels